


A Whisper In The Night

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Nightly Rituals, Pining, Still cleaning out my WiP folder, Unrequited Love, angst with a touch of hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Every night Sami follows the same routine.
Relationships: Kevin Owens | Kevin Steen/Sami Zayn | El Generico
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	A Whisper In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Jinx by DNCE. 
> 
> Also still cleaning out my WiP folder so please excuse the shorter pieces. 
> 
> Thanks! 
> 
> -J

_I'm whispering_  
'Cause I don't wanna jinx it  
-Jinx by DNCE 

It was probably the world's worst kept secret that Sami Zayn loved Kevin Owens. 

Everyone who knew him knew it. Strangers that watched them interact knew it. Hell, it wouldn't be a total shock if someone told Sami the pigeons knew it. 

He figured even Kevin knew. 

He could shout it from the rooftops. He could tell everyone he met. 

Yet, that wasn't his MO. 

No, Sami preferred things to be much more subtle. 

He told Kevin without saying a word. He told him when he ran out to help his best friend in those crazy matches. He told him when he checked on Kevin's wounds, and promised him tomorrow would be much better. He told him when he made sure KO ate more than just a protein bar on the days that the stress got to be too much. He told him when he listened to endless ranting on and on about Shane McMahon and whatever authority figure who had decided he was public enemy number 1. 

It didn't matter that they had been separated- two shooting stars making their own way across the sky. Kevin once again poised for greatness. Sami doing his best to advocate and lead, despite his desperate wish that things were different. 

That didn't matter because Sami still made sure to look out for Kevin any way he could. 

He still loved him.

Every night, Sami ended his day with the same routine.

He whispered into the night.

_Je T'aime_

If he listened close, he swore he heard Kevin whisper it back. 

-fin-


End file.
